


尚可不药而愈

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: *健次826凌晨发的唱吧，《害怕》和《慢慢喜欢你》*脑洞来源于b站青川白丁的“鑫多 邪念”的视频*av32295517
Relationships: 赵泳鑫/檀健次





	尚可不药而愈

**Author's Note:**

> 最后编辑于18.10.8  
> 听歌听来的一个梗

有一件事或许这辈子，檀健次都不会告诉赵泳鑫。

七月二十七日，上海。

彼时他站在会场最后的角落，借着阴影掩去了大半边身子，看着台上那人诉说着对另一个人的感激感谢与感动。

原来在不知不觉中，你的痛苦，你的欢乐，你的失落，你的骄傲，已然与我无关。

【有时候胡涂也是一种幸福 不药而愈】

“健次，你忙完了吗？庆功宴来不来啊。”

男人轻快的话语穿过电流声，檀健次举着手机沿着这条路慢腾腾地走，他仰起头，国际大厦的灯光跃过帽檐拍在脸上，分明是柔和的夜灯，却混杂在闷热魔都的淅沥小雨里，好像有了实质，扎进他心里，翻出血肉。

你没有理由难过。

他这样告诉自己，但又无力阻止心里如破了个洞般由这种情绪肆意涌入。

“好，把地址发给我吧。”

他还是很快找到了自己平惯的轻松声调，作为演员，这真是个大成功。

“你……在街上？”

男人表示疑惑，或许是旁边车来车往的声音被听了去。

檀健次回头望了望，从艺术中心后门钻出来后，他也没走上多远。

他还记得这条路再往前走是个公园，前几天剧组一直在那里拍戏，直到昨天才转去了西边。

他下午请了假的，不过好像是个错误的决定。

算了，反正也没什么差了。

“嗯，马上回酒店，收拾一下就过去找你…们。”

他小心使自己的回答天衣无缝，捏着手机快走几步，拐进了路边的便利店。

“小心点，注意安全。”

“知道。”

檀健次按掉电话，盯着屏幕有些发怔，刚刚似乎听见了张敬豪催他上车。

真好。

雨很快就停了，不比早上下得多那么一会儿，他坐在世纪公园一个偏静的长椅上，听了十几遍林俊杰的《害怕》，抽了半包刚买的烟。可尼古丁这回却失了效，对于平复他躁动不安的情绪显然毫无作用。

他迟到了。

约翰给他塞了满满一大杯啤酒，他顶着赵泳鑫担心的目光，硬着头皮喝了个一干二净。

【爱跟生活的一切 你以为我知道怎么拆开】

赵泳鑫总是这样，一次一次地撩拨，再扬长而去。

怪谁呢，从没有人作假，那些关怀的眼神是真的，温柔的拥抱是真的，想念的话语也是真的，只不过是他檀健次真戏真做，越界了。

现在他给不了那个人的陪伴与支持，已经有别人做了，他也没有办法改变什么，这是他自己选的路。

就像七八年前站在舞台上，看着他靠在尧尧肩上。就像三四年前，他被抱着转圈。

他一直都知道，对于赵泳鑫，都一样的，没有尧尧，可以是他，没有了他，也可以是张敬豪，是符泷飞。

只是他真的会很难过。

故事原本就不是两个人的。

“我生日你回来吗？”

几杯酒下肚，他迷迷糊糊听见赵泳鑫在他耳边发问，他扭过头去，不知道是包间光线有点暗，还是他喝多了，即便两个人凑的很近，那双桃花眼里闪烁着的情绪他依然看不分明。

“太忙了，抽不开身。”他抱歉地回道。

赵泳鑫噢了一声，檀健次听出了点失落的意味，但只觉得心里更涩了，兄弟不能到场自己的生日聚会，换谁都会失落，毕竟是兄弟，是兄弟。

“没事。”赵泳鑫低笑了一声，好像是怕他自责，揽过他的肩，把他摁进自己怀里，安慰着他。

檀健次张了张嘴，没发出声，熟悉又陌生的香味儿随着被拉近的距离钻进鼻子。

他换香水了。檀健次闷闷想着，太阳穴有点发胀，额头抵在赵泳鑫肩上，鼻头有点发酸，眼眶微热。

周围的人对于这一幕见惯不怪，依旧各吃各的，开着不着边的玩笑。

赵泳鑫拍抚着他的后背，小声地哄。

“知道你在外面累，也没办法不是？”

别用这种哄弟弟的口气了，我从来没想过只做你的弟弟。

“你这么有天分，总会熬出头的…”

你呢，你熬了这么多年，又什么时候熬出头？

“哥哥们一直支持你，谁欺负你也记得告诉我。”

可你说你度过了最难的两年，我却一无所知。

【爱未曾变成真的 也没谈到多少你需要的爱】

他知道赵泳鑫喜欢生日前一天开趴一起过零点，但八月二十四他也没有回北京，赵泳鑫没表示任何抱怨，当然了，这个男人才不会真的舍得怪他，甚至还没忘嘱咐他好好拍戏别分心。

对于檀健次而言，他不会害怕赵泳鑫不再对他好，只是难过赵泳鑫什么都不想要。

天知道檀健次那天拍了一整天的戏，回到酒店一看已经一点多了，他躺在床上看着微信群里他们聚餐的照片，在输入栏删删改改，最后跟队形一样给了句生日快乐。

赵泳鑫的电话随着就打了过来，“还没睡？”声音带着醉意的沙哑，估计喝了不少。

“刚回来。”

“又折腾这么晚？肯定累坏了，赶紧睡吧。”

檀健次听着那边吵闹的声音，有个女声离得近点，大概是问他干嘛呢谁啊之类的，他呆了好几秒钟，才想起来这是赵泳鑫玩的比较好的伴舞之一。

赵泳鑫大概是把手机拿远了一点，声音不大地回了一句健次。

喝了酒的众人开始起哄，被赵泳鑫笑骂了一顿，檀健次听着张敬豪约翰他们的声音，下意识捏紧了手机。

他看着空荡荡的漆黑的酒店房间，没出息地红了眼眶，他想到一六年给赵泳鑫音乐现场录的音，——没有我在的舞台，你一个人会不会很寂寞。真他妈是个再愚蠢不过的问题了。

“赵泳鑫…我…”

他靠在床头，把自己蜷成一团，他想说对不起没能回去一起过生日，可一张嘴声音却压抑不住有些哽咽。

操你妈的，没出息。

“等等。”

赵泳鑫也没让他继续说下去，檀健次止了声音，把脸埋进膝盖，侧颊蹭在浴袍光滑的布料上有点凉。

手机那边静默了一瞬，而后说了些什么，他听不太清，大概是话筒被捂住了。

“健次…”

等到男人轻柔的嗓音重新传过来时，那边周围安静了许多，听着像是在阳台。

“健次，”赵泳鑫又低声唤了一遍，“是不是想家了，想哥哥们了？”

被酒精熏出磁性的声音带着特有的腔调，让檀健次终于落了泪。

他确实想家了，也确实很想见他们几个，但最想的一直都只是一个人。

就是这个正用一种了然于胸的语气，倾尽温柔地问他是不是想哥哥们了的人。

他死咬着唇憋回几声抽泣，其实他很想说，今天拍戏拍到被孤立的桥段，他想到了很多年前在秘岸剧组的日子，那时候他才十七岁，和哥儿几个认识也才一年。

他还想说，这几段戏今天提前完成，明天没有事了。

开口却是“你回去玩吧…我这眼皮都打架了。”

赵泳鑫剩下的话被堵了回去，“…行，你休息吧。”

“赵泳。”

“嗯？”

“生日快乐。”

“好，”赵泳鑫轻笑，“晚安，兮尔。”

事实上檀健次直到天色大亮才睡着，结果睡了个天昏地暗，睁眼还是一摸黑。

他梦见了赵泳鑫，毫无疑问，毕竟日有所思。

没什么实质性的内容，只是在一个空旷又黑漆漆的地方，赵泳鑫背对他站着，离他并不远，可他一直跑，一直跑，怎么也跑不到他面前。

他累的气喘吁吁，那个人却不肯朝他迈出一步。

操你的赵泳鑫，你真是个王八蛋。

他恨恨地想到，终于停下了脚步，垂头转身，往相反方向刚起脚，就撞上了熟悉的胸口。

腰间搭上一只手，耳边是那人的低笑。

于是他吓醒了。

来自腰间的触觉是那么真实，他看向窗外沉沉的夜色，恍惚了好一阵。

又躺了一会儿，他拖着睡了太久而发虚无力的身体给自己下了碗面，顺手带出来一瓶威士忌。

事后大早起被助理连着打了十几个电话才吵起来，发现自己夜里酩酊大醉时做了什么的男孩儿，惶恐地删掉了那两首歌。

并迅速打开微信，看到没有收到什么消息的列表，吐了口气。

又敏感地察觉到自己的失落。

【矛盾的祝福希望你能听懂 能给你更多的人不是我 至少我还能远远地陪你走到最后】

“健次，你过几天还回北京不？”

在外出独自闯荡的弟弟长达一个月的时间没有主动给他打电话之后，赵泳鑫终于坐不住了。

健次往前走了两步，拐出包间，隔去了身后几个助理试探地支起来的耳朵。

“不回了，这边应该还有安排。”

那边啊了一声，两个人都不知道该说什么似的默契了沉默下来。

“你…有空来上海吗？”

“要排舞。”

“……”

看吧，又是这样。

檀健次捏着机票，有些失神地坐在候机大厅，说是不得不临时回北京签个协议，其实他明白团队是为了放他回去过生日。

可是…

他掏出手机，敲下几个字。

[JC-T: 我快登机了，回北京。]

[STEELO: 啊啊啊？啊？]

他看了眼时间，瞬间就能想象得到赵泳鑫从床上腾地坐起来的样子。

最后一次，他发誓这是最后一次他忍不住先妥协。

有什么办法呢，他一厢情愿。

【已经浓的不能说是曾经 也可说成我是错的】

屏幕暗下去，他推了推墨镜，咧嘴对自己笑笑，把手机揣回了兜。

“健次，你…没事儿吧？”

出神的人被撞了下肩，不重，还是吓得浑身一震，“啊？没，没事儿啊。”

“要不你别赶回来了，你这个状态…”

“真没事，在想剧本呢。”

自己状态真有那么糟？那一会儿见到他…要是被问起来…怎么办…？

下飞机没几分钟，赵泳鑫的电话就打过来了，他看了眼身后跟着的粉丝，压低了声音。

“别过来了，有粉丝接，你别麻烦了。”

“啊没啥东西。”

“你鼻音这么重啊，还没好吗感冒？”

“啊，不说了，来车了。”

见到赵泳鑫的时候，他忍不住吐槽，这人明明一直待在家里，还是把自己折腾得这么憔悴。

一脸肾虚。

助理目送两个人勾肩搭背走进门，忍不住在后面翻了个白眼，你以为你自己好到哪里去吗？

“怎么突然能回来了？你呆多久啊？”

“一会儿就回去。”

“一会儿？？！？”赵泳鑫把礼物搁一边，抓了抓他的腰，“赶着投胎啊这么急，都瘦成啥样了？”

檀健次一愣，梦里那个触碰仿佛再现一样，他下意识往后退了半步，躲开了那只手。

“怎么了？”

檀健次惊觉失态，摇了摇头，盯着桌面拉开椅子坐下，“没，是有点累。”

“那就别回去了呗，看得我这个心疼。”

摆弄着餐具的人听了心头一颤，看不见的半边唇角挂起了苦涩的弧度，他对我好，我知道，那不是我想要的。

他录了视频放出去，两个人喝了点酒等着上菜。

嘴里说着对过生日没什么概念，还不是巴巴地跑回来，檀健次再次嘲笑自己没出息。

可能就是因为这样，自己在赵泳鑫面前，才会永远都是长不大的弟弟。

“赵泳鑫，你是不是又没睡啊？”

“睡了会儿。”

…我是不是…老是给你找麻烦。檀健次咽回这句话，低头刷起手机。

“哎我操！”

“咋了？”

“你看这个粉丝的评论，蛋糕怎么回事？”

赵泳鑫凑过来看了一眼，弯了桃花眼笑了，“啊，之前小豪生日，给他弄了个蛋糕。”

檀健次心里一梗，面上露出一个似假非假的醋意表情，“啊，那我呢，我咋没有？”

“太匆忙了，我以为你不回来了。”赵泳鑫哈哈笑了起来，揉搓着他的发顶把人摁进怀里，“你想要我过几天补给你，你别走了吧。”

他佯怒的神情做的十分逼真，哼哼着把人推开，“男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。”

我想要，我也能有，当然了。赵泳鑫对谁都如此。

他想起来赵泳鑫新歌出来的时候，评论很多都在cue他，说是唱给自己的。

应了另外一段话，全世界都以为你是唱给我的，只有我知道，你是唱给全世界的。

檀健次耸耸肩，“算了，我半夜的飞机，你就陪你的张敬豪去吧。”

“生气啦？”赵泳鑫给自己倒了杯酒赔罪。

他没有生气，好吧，他是气他自己。

如果能放手就好了，别这么较真，他不该一直扒着一棵根本爬不上去的树不放。

檀健次盯着那条评论，摇了摇头，同心同鉴啊…太难了。

【对我好 对我好 好到无路可退 可是我也很想有个人陪】

蛋糕是工作室送的，一颗红心，摆在两个人中间就跟…洞房花烛一样，他傻乎乎地忍不住伸手去戳，碰到之前被人抓住了手腕。

“干嘛呢小傻蛋，还没拍呢。”

檀健次忍不住怼他一句摆拍狂魔，后者笑了笑继续摆弄手机，没有反驳。

“这可是给你发的祝福，乖，别闹。”

“呵，男人。”

旁边没走的工作室小姐姐白眼又开始翻个不停了。

如果我能自如地享受这种暧昧就好了。檀健次默默地想。

“来，比个咱们的手势。”赵泳鑫突然提议。

“啊？”男孩儿没反应过来。

“啊啥啊，你跟我们过的第十二个生日了。”

我们。

檀健次撇撇嘴，伸出手去，赵泳鑫举着手机，胳膊靠着膝盖，从下面拖住他，拇指轻轻弯曲，勾住了健次的。

“……”檀健次因这个动作，手指微微抖了一下，换来男人一声低笑。

房间重新只剩下两个人，看见赵泳鑫找了个角度拍好，健次坐直，顺势就想抬回手，没想到男人忽然往上一握，又一拉，他被带着就斜着俯冲直接栽进人怀里。

“兮尔。”赵泳鑫把他搂的很紧，他几乎都要以为，自己正被赵泳鑫视为最珍贵的宝贝一样抱着了，甚至开始期待赵泳鑫接下来的话。

万一…

“别走了…”

“你…什么也不跟我说，不代表我猜不着，那边多累，怎么也不说呢，哥哥们都怪挂着的。”

…

永远…

永远都是这样…

檀健次黯了几分的眸子隐在阴影里，赵泳鑫，你真是……

“你呢，你跟我…说过什么吗？”

怀里的声音闷闷的，鼻息扑在胸口微热，男人闻言静默。

“你那些事儿，什么时候是你亲口告诉我的？”

赵泳鑫无话反驳，怀里人所想要的，他其实早就一清二楚。

他可是赵泳鑫。

兮尔每次喝醉了只找他，在身边就抱着哭，不在身边就打电话哭。

兮尔每次受伤了，不敢告诉队长，也会告诉他。

兮尔被导演表扬了会告诉他。

兮尔被老师骂了也会告诉他。

从来都是他，他。

如果这还不够，那健次上次喝多了，在他耳边小声嘟囔的那句“你为什么…什么都不要啊”和上上次“操你的赵泳鑫你能不能别老对我这样…”，还不够吗？

说烦他的是檀兮尔，拉着他不放的也是檀兮尔。

他赵泳鑫不是迟钝的木头，只是…他想要什么？应该要什么吗？

爱情？

不可能，至少现在不可能。

他想要的是檀健次在自己这条路上越走越顺，在这片天空越飞越高。

他低下头，侧脸贴着健次的发顶，手覆在人的后背，对方难过的情绪，不安的情绪都精准地传递出来，他甚至还能感受到一丝坚决，这让他有些紧张。

好在送菜的服务员敲门了。

好在健次只是推开了他，开始面色平常地切蛋糕。

好在他什么也没再问。

赵泳鑫接过蛋糕，小心地出声，“几点飞机？”

“十点。”

“我送你去机场？”

“嗯。”

好像刚刚的对话从未发生一样，两个人继续吃喝，直到檀健次进候机大厅之前，在机场角落，两个人隔着两副墨镜，对视了一眼，然后相拥。

檀健次转身之前，低着头突然说了一句，而后快速走开，“那…就这样吧。”

【原来自己转动 才能够照到光】

——  
健次误机不能改变啥。

谈不上he，也不能说真的就是be了。

那就这样吧。（你愿意对我好，那我就收着，至于别的，我会一直等，总有一天，你会再迈出来一步，一步就够了。）

那就这样吧。（不爱我就拉倒，操你的扯这么多干嘛呢赵泳鑫。）

强迫症写东西可以把自己逼死，很多细节都得考据明白，还以为上午就能写完，结果拖到现在。

初计划两千字再次爆字，我怎么这么能啰嗦。

*提及歌词来自  
艾怡良《我们的总和》  
林俊杰《害怕》  
蔡旻佑《谁知道》  
陈奕迅《兄妹》  
刘惜君《光》


End file.
